Secrets
by Peace and Song
Summary: (R for chapters to come) what if Hayate wasnt so mean, and what if Sassame was more like Hayate...which would Himeno like best? Well, this is a Sassame-Himeno fic. I though there were too many Hayate ones so..yea...and its my first Pretear fic, so bare
1. A Love hate relasionship

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
(Well, I was looking at the Pretear stories...and well...I thought I could make a really good Sassame/Himeno one, seeing as how Hayate is the 'popular one'. What about Sassame and his beautiful eyes...have we forgotten the first episodes? Any who, this story takes place after the first 4 episodes, because those are the only ones I have. Shall we begin? WAIT....btw, in my story Hayate...he's not like he is in the show...this is my twisted version of Hayate...hee hee hee...)  
  
"Stupid sexy Hayate!" Himeno screamed from her balcony garden, surprised at her own braveness. After all, Hayate did work near by, and may have heard her. "Why are men so difficult, mother?" The wind blew softly, and Himeno stumbled back in the direction the wind was taking her. She bumped into someone, and whipped her head around (half hoping it would be Hayate).  
  
A pair of hypnotizing blue eyes gazed back at her. "Hello Himeno." Sassame said in his usual cool sexy voice.  
  
Himeno's heart throbbed as she starred at the beautiful Leafe Knight. She realized he had nothing but a towel wrapped around him, and began to blush. "Sassame, what are you doing here?!?"  
  
"You seem to be angry, Himeno, would you like to talk about it?" He sat on her bed and water began to drip from his hair and down his neck and onto his chest. Himeno followed him inside and closed the door to her garden.  
  
Himeno's knees gave way and fell down on the floor, and got back up quickly while trying to play it off. "Why are you all wet?"  
  
"I was showering when I heard you yelling."  
  
"Your heard me?"  
  
"I'm the Knight of Sound remember?" he said as if it answered all the questions in the world.  
  
Himeno just nodded slowly.  
  
"The other day, you told me that Hayate should be more like me. He isn't, but you still like him. Would you like me if I were more like him?" Sassame said as he stood up and the towel dropped to the floor. He disregarded it and walked towards Himeno. As he approached her, she could feel her heart beating rapidly. "Himeno, answer me." He said softly. He leaned down to kiss her, and she closed her eyes. As if teasing her, Sassame's lips barely touched hers, and he whispered her name. "Himeno, Himeno..."  
  
The words faded away and she opened her eyes and found her self in her bed starring at her alarm clock that was programmed to say her name. "It was a dream?" she said to herself. She still felt her heart beating, but couldn't do anything about it. She shook her head, and looked at her alarm clock. "I'M LATE!" she screamed and rushed to get ready for another stupid day at school.  
  
"She thinks she's so great now that her poor father married the richest woman in the city."  
  
"She'll never be good enough."  
  
"How pathetic, I hear her step sisters don't even like her."  
  
"She doesn't belong."  
  
Himeno heard all these voices as she made her way to the front gate of the school. She was too out of breath from running to say anything. As she reached the gate she turned back and began to run again. "I can't take this anymore." Tears swelled and filled her eyes and she kept on sprinting down the sidewalk. She crashed into someone for the second time this week. "I'm sorry." She said looking up.  
  
"Himeno?" It was Hayate. "Why can't you watch where you're going?" He got up off the floor without offering Himeno a hand. "Stop crying, it makes your eyes get puffy." He continued walking without another comment.  
  
"I hate you Hayate!" she screamed after him. He turned and winked at her. "No matter how cute you are..."she whispered. Even so, she decided not to go back to school. Himeno knew cutting class was wrong, but sometimes doing the wrong thing can be right.  
  
She continued down the sidewalk to the park. She saw that it was empty, so took a seat on the bench. She looked around. No one. She slowly lay down on the bench, and before she knew it she was asleep again.  
  
"Cutting class is wrong, you know." Came a voice.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Himeno replied without opening her eyes. There was a long pause, and Himeno thought the person went away, then the silence was broken.  
  
"Calculus."  
  
"What?" Himeno asked confused.  
  
"You don't know calculus."  
  
There was an even longer pause after that statement. She opened her still watery eyes and no one was there. The wind blew roughly, and this caused the trees to move. A bunch of leaves fell down onto Himeno's head. She stood up and brushed herself off. After looking around again she sat back down.  
  
Himeno was confused. She knew someone was there, because she had been talking to someone. Maybe she was dreaming again, but not the same dream as last time. Her last dream scared her, but in a good way.  
  
Why was she dreaming of Sassame in the first place? He was really nice to her, nicer than Hayate, and he taught her how to fight better. He had really pretty eyes too. "Then why do I like Hayate?" she said to herself.  
  
"Because you're a stupid idiot."  
  
Himeno looked up. It was Hayate. "I hate you! Leave me alone."  
  
"You don't hate me. I just heard you confess your love to me." He said and sat down beside her.  
  
"I did not!" She yelled. "You're twisting my words around."  
  
"O yeah? Prove it. Prove you hate me." There was a moment of silence. "Like I said, you love me."  
  
"Whatever." Himeno rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, I want you to tell me you love me. Say: Hayate I love you."He smiled at her playfully.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Really?" Hayate picked Himeno up Prince Charming style. "We'll see." He kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked confused. She swore Hayate hated her and her guts.  
  
"To prove I don't hate you." He said calmly. "But don't take it too seriously, since I know you love me and all. Just admit it."  
  
"Hayate...I hate you." Himeno said.  
  
"So you say." He dropped Himeno on the ground, which luckily happened to be grass. "I have to go." He began to walk away.  
  
"Hayate," he turned back to look at Himeno. "I love...to hate you." He gave Himeno the finger and kept right on walking. Himeno giggled. Hayate isn't that bad after all, she thought. 


	2. Love is Blind

(Here's Ch2 it'll keep you busy till I update again)  
  
Ch.2 Love is Blind  
  
Himeno stayed at the park for a while longer, and decided to wait for Sassame. He came to the park everyday after work to relax. Himeno wanted to talk to him about her dream, but wasn't sure what his reaction might be. She sighed as she saw Sassame walking towards her. "Hey Sassame!"  
  
"Himeno, don't you have school today?" He took a seat next to Himeno.  
  
"Well, yes, but I have something to tell you."  
  
"I'm listening." He said leaning towards her.  
  
"I had this dream that I was mad at Hayate, as usual, and you came into my room to talk to me about it." Himeno looked up to see what his response would be.  
  
"Is that it? That doesn't seem very strange to me."  
  
"That's not all. You only had a towel on, and when you were walking towards me it fell off, then you just kept walking up to me and you said something."  
  
"Really?" Sassame laughed. "What did I say?"  
  
"You said: Would you like me better if I were more like Hayate?"  
  
"Would you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"What?" Himeno was surprised. She hadn't really thought about it much less expected it.  
  
"Like me more if I really was like Hayate."  
  
"No, I like you how you are." she said nervously.  
  
"Are you sure? What did you say in the dream?"  
  
"I didn't get a chance to answer you."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"You kissed me...well kind of."  
  
"What's a "kind of" kiss?" Sassame said trying to look confused.  
  
"It wasn't really a kiss."  
  
"Show me."  
  
Himeno's heart sank. "Uh..."  
  
"There's no one watching." Sassame didn't even look around when he said this. He began to get closer to Himeno.  
  
Himeno leaned in towards Sassame, and when her lips were touching his she said, "You said my name slowly, and..."  
  
Before Himeno could finish, Sassame closed the gap between them with his lips. Himeno was surprised. Her eyes widened, and she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It just...happened."  
  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have told you about my dream." Himeno stood up. "I should get going."  
  
"Wait, don't leave yet." Sassame stood up and walked towards Himeno. "I won't do it again I promise. Besides, I'm glad you told me about your dream. I don't have many friends on Earth, and I don't want to lose the only one that I have."  
  
"Okay, but I really need to get home." Himeno looked at her watch, trying to make an excuse to leave. The fact was that if she didn't leave soon her emotions were about to run away with her. She seemed to get attached to people easily. Like her stepmother. She was really nice to her when she was marring Mr. Awayuki, but after the marriage, she became cruel. Himeno didn't want to be disappointed again so she figured it would be best if she left.  
  
"Alright, but let me walk you home at least."  
  
"Alright, but don't try anything funny!" Himeno looked at Sassame seriously. "I know how to defend myself." Himeno smiled. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have many friends either. It felt good to have someone she could talk to.  
  
Sassame smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"So how's your love life?" Himeno asked.  
  
Sassame stopped walking. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, you are always helping people on the radio with their problems, I just wonder sometimes."  
  
"Well, I can't really tell you that."  
  
"Are you gay? I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I'm not! Fine. I'll tell you, but only so you'll get off my case." They began walking again when Sassame finally spoke. "I like this one girl. She's really nice, and pretty. She really smart and powerful too!"  
  
"Oh." Himeno said sadly. How could she ever think that Sassame liked her? As if to be rejected by Hayate wasn't enough.  
  
"Well you asked, sorry."  
  
"No that's not it. My love life isn't going quite well at all. I like these two guys, and I can't quite choose between the two. One is nice and sensitive, the other mean and aggressive."  
  
"Which do you like more?"  
  
"I have more of a relationship with the nice one, but the mean one is very good looking."  
  
"You can't judge based on looks alone."  
  
"I know, but Hayate...I mean the mean one..."  
  
"Wait a minute! You like Hayate!"  
  
"Yes...no...well...maybe...you see that's why I shouldn't tell you anything."  
  
"But, you're the one who wanted to talk about it in the first place."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So whose the nice guy?"  
  
"I am!" said Hayate as he stepped out of the bushes and started walking with the couple.  
  
"O you wish." Said Himeno. "You're mean, conceited, and rude. That's why I hate you, Hayate."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I know you love me. I'm not as stupid as you are."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes." He stuck his tongue out at Himeno and left.  
  
"What a way to treat the one you like. You fight like siblings."  
  
"I know...that's why I've been thinking...the quiet one is kind of mysterious, and from what I hear he says he likes someone else."  
  
"Well, I'm working night shift today, so I'll see you later." Sassame left with a grim expression upon his face.  
  
Himeno walked up the mansions steps, and opened the front door. She stepped inside without looking and ran into someone. "I'm sorry!"  
  
It was Goh, the Leafe knight of fire, whom also happened to be good looking. He had spiky dark hair, and tanned skin. He wasn't as tall as Sassame, or as pale for that matter. He looked kind of like the opposite of Sassame. Sassame had blue eyes and platinum white hair, and was tall and broad shouldered. Goh on the other hand had an athletic build and a younger looking face. Then again, he did like to flirt.  
  
"Hey Himeno!" he said. He was carrying around a carrot cake in a plastic container. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I have homework." She lied.  
  
"Well, I have to find your sister, and deliver this cake to her. See ya."  
  
"Wait, I have a question. I sometimes get the feeling that Sassame and Hayate don't really like each other. Is that true?"  
  
"Well..." he scratched his head. "Hayate mostly keeps to himself. I think he likes you. He hasn't been this mean to anyone in a while."  
  
"Gee thanks." Himeno said sarcasticly. "Well, bye."  
  
(When I get 5 reviews I'll update! Okie dokie.... btw, who knows the name of Sassame's step sisters...I kind of forgot.... --.... and what was her friends name...the nerdy one... I like her...) 


	3. Opposite Day

Secrets Ch3: Revenge  
  
Nicoletta: Thank ye for the review, luv!  
  
Tabitha Rawls: Danke to you too for all the stuff I asked for.  
  
(A/N: Thank you everyone for your 2 reviews...it really meant a lot to me. All right, here goes my next attempt to further get into the plot! Also, thoughts are in these thingies [ ], mkay?)  
  
Sassame walked back to the park with a grim expression on his face. [Himeno would never like me. Hayate is the only one she talks about. What if I were more like him? Would she like me more? How could I ever think she liked me? Besides, she says the other guy likes someone else...it couldn't be me. The only one I love is she...]  
  
Mawata saw Sassame and contemplated whether or not to approach him. She's liked Sassame since she began listening to him on the radio, and now more than ever since she's seen him in person. She took a deep breath and headed over to the tall pale man.  
  
Sassame noticed Mawata approaching him, and turned to face her. She looked nervous. He had this effect on many people, except of course Himeno. He waved at Mawata as she stopped before him. "Hello Mawata." He said casually.  
  
Mawata's heart was beating rapidly. That smile looked even better in person. She smiled at him and said "hi."  
  
"What's going on?" Sassame asked not at all expecting what would happen next.  
  
"I know girls don't normally do this, but...well...I was wondering...if you would like to...uh...go with me to...the...the..." Mawata stopped and just blinked blankly while starring into Sassame's eyes.  
  
"Movies?" Sassame offered politely.  
  
"Yes those. On...Friday."  
  
"Is 8 o' clock alright?"  
  
"Uh...what?" Mawata blinked shaking her head, not believing he would accept her offer. "Yes perfect! See you then!" Mawata made her exit, and tried not to look as exited as she knew she did.  
  
Sassame watched her leave. [She's such a nice girl. Why couldn't Himeno have asked me instead? I might as well give Mawata a chance since Himeno would never consider me. I think she hates my guts after I kissed her all of a sudden a while ago. Here's to a fresh new start. Now all I need to do is get Himeno out of my mind. This isn't going to be easy considering Mawata is Himeno's stepsister.] Sassame stared up into the clear sky and sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Back at the Awayuki residence, Himeno was in her room sulking. [He has so many fans, of course he would like one of them. I'm such an idiot! How could I fall for someone like that. I don't think this whole liking people thing is much fun. No one ever likes me. Hayate, the fool, won't even consider me, and Sassame, whom I would much rather be with, loves another. Life is too damn complicated!]  
  
Her thoughts were complicated by a knock on the door. "What do you want!" she yelled.  
  
There was no reply, only another knock. Himeno walked to the door, and opened it.  
  
"Hey." Came Hayate's voice.  
  
"What do you want? Don't you annoy me enough throughout the day, must you annoy me during the afternoon as well?" Himeno said irritably.  
  
Hayate smiled, and Himeno raised an eyebrow. "I just came to ask you a question." Hayate said taking a deep breath.  
  
"What, I don't have all day."  
  
"Will you marry me?" he said getting on the floor to his knees.  
  
"Get out." Himeno said plainly. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Really?" Hayate raised an eyebrow. "What mood are you in?"  
  
"Pervert, go away." She said opening the door for him to make his exit.  
  
"Wait, but seriously, I have to ask you something." He closed the door, and took a step closer to Himeno.  
  
"Uh..." was the only word, or noise for that matter, that Himeno was able to say.  
  
"Come with me to the movies this Friday at 8." He said. It was more of a statement, than a question. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, and left the room.  
  
"Uh..." Himeno repeated to the closed door in front of her. She shook her head, and finally recomposed herself. [That was strange. I'm going to the movies with Hayate. Well, what harm can it do? Sassame already rejected me, what else can go wrong. Sassame is messing with my mind! Even when Hayate kissed me all I could think about was Sassame. I'll go with Hayate and get Sassame out of my mind permanently.]  
  
Himeno looked at her bed. In two days she would be with Hayate at the movie theater. "I need to sleep." She said to herself, as she toppled over onto the bed. 


	4. Dinner and a Movie part one

(Dedicated to Holly, Liatte (I think), Katie, and Michelle.... I don't know your fan fiction pen names, but hey this is for you guys!)  
  
Secrets Ch 3  
  
By Friday, Himeno had avoided all contact with Sassame. Just looking at him made her heart ache. Himeno sighed as she sat by the pond in front of her house and stared into the water. She had gone to school on Wednesday, and Thursday, she just wasn't up to it today. No one would notice if she cut class, they were too preoccupied with other things.  
  
Himeno put her face in her hands, and realized she didn't have much to look forward to in life. Her family hated her, the guy she loved hated her, and they world's fate rests in her hands. "I want...to disappear."  
  
"But if you did that who would go with me to the movies tonight?" Came Hayate's voice from behind her. He took a seat next to her, and began to look into the water as well.  
  
Himeno was so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Her instincts told her to sit still, but her reflexes forced her to scoot away from him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"I work here, tulip head." He looked at Himeno and smiled. "Besides I saw that you weren't in school, and wanted to see if you wanted to go for lunch with me."  
  
Himeno raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to go out with me all of a sudden? I thought you hated me?"  
  
Hayate frowned at her. "I never said I hated you. I just didn't like you very much."  
  
"And you do now?" Himeno questioned. "You sure are strange, Hayate."  
  
"That isn't it. I decided to get to know you better, and besides..." Hayate stopped himself. "Never mind."  
  
"Besides what?" Himeno asked getting closer to him.  
  
"It's nothing. Let's go get some lunch." Hayate got up and grabbed Himeno's hand and pulled her up. He almost let it slip. The reason he was being nice to Himeno was because her father Kaoru had told him to be nice to her. He felt sorry for her when he heard of her mother's death, and thought it was the least he could do. He still couldn't stand her guts for some reason, but he was warming up to her.  
"Where are we going?" Himeno asked with a smile. "I sure am hungry."  
  
Hayate stopped remembering what happened last time he put food in front of her. He hoped he had enough money. "We're going to the restaurant where Goh works. He might be able to give us a discount." He said the last sentence under his breath.  
  
They continued to walk together until they reached a black car. "You can drive!" Himeno exclaimed. She walked around the car taking a good look at it.  
  
Hayate took out his keys, and nodded. He opened the door for her, and she got in. By the time he walked around to his side of the car Himeno was in his seat.  
  
"Can I drive?" Himeno said looking up at him with a pleading face.  
  
Hayate blinked. "Uh...not in this lifetime." he said pulling her out of the car, and getting in.  
  
Himeno sighed and walked back around to the passenger side, and got in. They drove for a short distance and pulled up at Goh's restaurant.  
  
They got out of the car, and saw Goh coming towards them. He waved and walked over. "Himeno, nice to see you...with Hayate?" He winked at her, and then looked at Hayate who rolled his eyes. "Fine choice for a date." Goh said to Hayate with a smile on his face.  
  
"Just get us some tables." Hayate said blankly.  
  
"Right away sir." Goh left and came back shortly with two menus. "Follow me." He said in teasing voice. They came to a table for two with candle's lit and everything.  
  
They sat down, and Goh left them to look through the menus. "Did you by any chance have all this planned?" Himeno asked Hayate.  
  
"No. This must be Goh's doing."  
  
"I can't imagine why, but for some reason he thinks we like each other." Himeno said. "Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Yes I have." Hayate smiled at the thought. Himeno was his friend, and they were close although they didn't get along half the time. But who in they're right mind would think Hayate liked Himeno. He looked at Himeno. She is kind of cute though, he thought to himself. "What am I thinking?" he said to himself. He picked back up the menu and wondered what made him think that.  
  
Goh watched the couple from far away and smiled. He knew they didn't get along, but a part of him always thought they were meant to be together. His thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Sassame! What are you doing here?"  
  
(I'll update later, I have other stories to update now, so ill be busy today, but maybe soon I'll post the next chapter. Please review!) 


	5. Dinner and a Movie part two

(Sorry, kiddies for the long wait, but there's a lot of stress going on in my life at the moment. Anywho...I'm currently at my grandmother's house where we don't have Internet access unfortunately...so I shall post all this when I get home! I have done a good deed! I have gotten people to like Pretear, and I'm happy now! squeals I'm dedicating this chapter to Teresa, Danielle, Eli, Candice, and all the other people that went to the anime thingy at the library on Tuesday. Also for you guys I shall put Mannen in it...somehow...lol...)  
  
Secrets Ch. 5  
  
Sassame smiled kindly at Goh, then looked behind him and saw Himeno and Hayate sitting together...alone. He frowned slightly, but didn't let Mawata notice. She stood behind him, and blushed as Goh greeted her.  
  
Goh looked back at Sassame and noticed him starring at Himeno, who was staring right back at him just as intensely. Goh raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and grinned when he thought of something devious. "This way, lovebirds." He said to Sassame and Mawata.  
  
They followed Goh to a table set up much like the one Hayate and Himeno were at. It was only a few feet away, and within viewing distance.  
  
Himeno's eyes widened when she saw that Sassame was not alone. She suddenly grew angry. "I want to leave now, Hayate." She said harshly.  
  
"...But we just got here...and you haven't eaten yet." He was confused.  
  
"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Her facial expression was now easy to read. Both anger and jealousy mixed into rage and sorrow.  
  
"You know..." Hayate said calmly. "You look kind of cute when you're angry." He blinked as he realized what he just said. It was too late to take it back because Himeno was already beaming at him.  
  
"Really?" she replied quickly. Maybe Hayate didn't hate her after all.  
  
Sassame apparently heard this and began to cough. Mawata grabbed one of his hands and asked if he was all right.  
  
Himeno saw this and suddenly felt nauseous. "I don't feel too good." She said as she stood to leave. She looked at Sassame one last time before she walked out of the door. His expression was unreadable, as usual. Hayate followed Himeno out of the restaurant and began to run after her.  
  
When Himeno finally slowed down, Hayate managed to catch up to her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.  
  
Himeno didn't answer. She leaned against the building behind her, and slid down until she was sitting on the sidewalk with her back against the wall.  
  
Hayate sat next to her. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked.  
  
"No." Himeno replied, when what she really wanted to say was that he didn't make her nervous like when she was around Sassame. Sassame clearly didn't have any feelings for her, and now Himeno knew whom he was talking about when he said he liked a girl. Himeno looked at Hayate, and wished it were Sassame she was looking at. She couldn't stop thinking of him.  
  
"Why do you keep running away?" Hayate asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I won't...I mean I'm not running away." Himeno stood. I'm not going to keep running away like this! I can't be depressed if he doesn't like me...I have to get over him. I need something to distract me from him. I need...Hayate.  
  
Hayate stood beside her, and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay now?" He took a step towards her, and she backed up to the wall.  
  
"Almost." She grinned and grabbed Hayate's shirt and pulled him towards her.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt Hayate's lips on hers. Hayate was losing it. He didn't know why he was doing what he was, but found it hard to stop. Hayate devoured Himeno's mouth, and he could feel her tongue in his mouth...the funny thing is...he didn't mind it at all. Himeno began to unbutton his shirt, when she realized they were in public.  
  
Hayate reluctantly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
Himeno looked at him and smiled. "Yes you did." She noticed that pretending to be happy with Hayate wasn't that hard. He was really good looking after all. And maybe, just maybe he could make her happy for real. Suddenly, Himeno realized that the reason why she was so happy a while ago was because she kept thinking that it was Sassame she was kissing.  
  
Hayate looked at her. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?"  
  
Himeno blushed. "No!" she lied.  
  
Hayate began to button his shirt again. "You're still just a child, Himeno." Himeno grabbed his hands and stood in front of him. He hadn't finished buttoning his shirt so the top of his chest was still exposed.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore! I'm almost 18!" she yelled unable to keep her eyes off of him.  
  
"Almost..." he repeated. He grabbed her hand and began to walk down the street. "That was a mistake...what just happened." It hurt Hayate to say it but it would hurt Himeno later on if it weren't dealt with immediately.  
  
Himeno stopped in her tracks. What was a mistake? The kiss? He can't be serious...Himeno continued to wonder if Hayate was just toying with her because she was so young and naive...just like Sassame had.  
  
Hayate pulled Himeno, so she would continue walking.  
  
Himeno didn't protest this time. Soon they reached the movie theater. She looked up at it hopelessly. Rejected again by Hayate. Just great...perfect, even...Not only is her life loveless, but she was going to die a virgin too. Himeno sighed, and removed her hand from Hayate's grasp, and began to walk away.  
  
Hayate followed her.  
  
"DON"T FOLLOW ME!" she screamed at him suddenly enraged.  
  
"...We live at the same place..." he reminded her. The Awayuki's had allowed him to stay in the mansion, seeing as how 86% of the rooms were not being used.  
  
"WELL...THEN DON'T TALK TO ME!" She turned and attempted to punch him, but he caught on and blocked her attack.  
  
"You have to learn to control that temper of yours." He stated, as he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close to him. He kissed her softly. He didn't know what it was yet, but he had some kind of feelings for her. Something that made him want to protect her from everything...even himself.  
  
Himeno pulled away quickly and hit him in the head. "Don't say things like that! It makes me think you care about me...and I know you don't...so please...just stop."  
  
They continued to walk in silence, as they reached the mansion's front door. Hayate took it upon himself to follow Himeno to her room. He thought of what he would say to her. Himeno stepped inside her room, and closed the door loudly.  
  
"Himeno...I do care about you. More than you'll ever know. More than I can ever show you." He said to the door.  
  
Himeno opened the door and looked at him meanly. "I don't...believe you."  
  
He opened the door, stepped in, and closed the door behind him. "What do you want from me?" He asked Himeno walking towards her.  
  
"You know what I want..." Himeno walked right up to Hayate, and began to kiss him on the neck. Hayate began to unbutton his shirt (once again), and removed it completely this time. He guided Himeno to the bed, and she easily stripped off the dress she was wearing, and threw it across the room. She lay down on the bed, and Hayate got on top of her.  
  
He poured kisses along her neck and down her chest to her belly button, then stopped hesitantly. "Himeno, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Himeno contemplated what to say. Although she hated to admit it, the main reason for her actions were to get Sassame out of her mind. So far, it was working...so why not take it a step further? She nodded, and saw Hayate begin to remove his belt.  
  
Out of nowhere, the door opened and Mannen walked in not realizing what was about to happen. "Hey Himen...oh my god..." He said as his eyes widened. "...Uh...goodbye..." He shut the door and left.  
  
Himeno stopped. "Shit. That can't be good. Do you think he'd tell anyone?"  
  
"I don't know...Maybe I should leave now..." He said as he began to put his belt back on.  
  
"Good idea." Himeno began to think clearly. If Mannen hadn't come and interrupted them, maybe she might have done something she may regret.  
  
Hayate left shortly after, then moments later Mannen came back into Himeno's room. Himeno was sitting on her bed hunched over looking depressed again. She didn't look up at Mannen.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry..." Mannen said blushing.  
  
"No...thank you." Himeno looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Wha?" was the only thing Mannen could manage to say. "For what?" He was completely confused. He scratched his head, then ran his fingers through his pale hair.  
  
"If you didn't come...I'm afraid I would have done something I would live to regret." Tears began to fill Himeno's eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, Himeno." Mannen said trying to cheer her up. "There's nothing to be sad about."  
  
"You wouldn't understand..." She patted him on the head.  
  
Mannen hated when people did that. It made him feel like a child. How does she know I wouldn't understand? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I've never been in love. I've gotten my heart broken a bunch of times too. Before he began to get irate, he spoke. "I do understand...how you feel. I won't tell anyone. You don't need to worry though...Sassame loves you."  
  
Himeno's eyes widened as she watched Mannen leave the room. She found herself unable to comprehend what he had just said. Either that, or she refused to believe it. "What does he know? He's just a kid." She said remembering Mawata putting her paws all over Sassame's hand. She grimaced, and fell backwards onto her bed, and falling asleep almost suddenly. 


End file.
